Clarity (Book 7 in the 'Secrets' Series)
by musicdreams31
Summary: She's been shot, hit by a car, killed her clone, and just watched her sister get murdered. Now Madison has to find out who did it and make them pay. New Secrets are spilled, more family drama, and people from the past shows up. Hopefully her life is now full of Clarity. (Sequel to 'A Little Bit Stronger')
1. Don't Leave Me

**Madison's POV  
**It made my ears ring from the bionic hearing, causing me to fall to the ground in pain. I looked to my left to see Bailey clutching her chest with a bloody hand. "Bailey? BAILEY?" I yelled as I crawled over to her.

"Maddi," She whispered.

"Stay with me. Come on. If I survived this so can you," I told her with tears streaming down my face, ruining my makeup from the band performance. Nick and Luke ran over, sliding as they landed on the ground.

"Come on Bailey. We know you can make it," Luke told her. She looked at the three of us.

"Tell Brad and everyone else I love them," She whispered as she clutched my hand. I shook my head.

"You are not going to die. I won't let you." I shook my head.

"I need you," I cried.

"Jake's back. He came home finally. I forgot to tell you. You need to live in order to see our older brother. Live for Alli and Brad. In dad's memory. Please Bails," I begged.

I watched as she closed her eyes, taking her last breath.

People came rushing over, trying to pull me away. "NO! BAILEY!" I screamed. Mr. Nista and Mrs. Fox came running next to me.

"Madison, she's gone," Mrs. Fox told me.

"NO!" I screamed as I held out my arm, pushing them back.

"Maddi-" I cut Nick off. I shook Bailey then started CPR.

"Maddi, she's gone," Luke told me.

"No. She can't be. I can't lose anyone else," I whispered. Kaylie walked over to me, pulling me up.

"Madison, she's in a better place now," Kaylie told me.

* * *

_(A Few Days Later)_

**Madison's POV  
**I watched as they put my sister in the ground. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "I will find who did this to you, Bails. I promise," I whispered.

"I already have an idea who," Jake told me. I looked at him so he can continue.

"We all made enemies in the military but, this one guy. I had to kill his wife for killing one of our own and he swore he'd find out who I am and kill someone I love," He explained.

"How do you know it was him?" I asked Jake.

"Because, that guy is the one who was walking away after she was shot," He whispered.

* * *

I laid down on my bed and cried. "Maddi?" I heard Brad ask.

"I'm so sorry. This is all mine and Jake's fault. If we didn't ask you to come to Universal, Bailey would still be alive," I cried.

"I don't blame you, Mads," He replied.

"W-why?"

"Because Bailey knew that you both have enemies, but she took the risk anyways. She loved you very much and still does," He told me.

* * *

When I walked into school all eyes were on me. I looked down to the floor and walked to my locker, focusing on my brown high heeled ankle boots. I tugged at my long white knitted cardigan and strapless white top as I stared at a wrinkle on the blue skinny jeans. I opened my locker and my eyes caught sight of the picture of Dad, Bailey, Jake, and I. It was a family picture from when we were living in Florida. I was in 6th grade. I closed my locker and walked to Language Arts class, sitting down next to Kaylie.

"Hey." She smiled. I gave her a small smile and stared at the white board.

At lunch everyone watched my every move, as if waiting for me to break. I looked down and sat next to Chase, resting my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"We all miss her, too," He whispered.

"I know," I replied as I stared ahead of me.

* * *

When I got home I walked inside and dropped my bookbag when I saw her. Tears formed in my eyes as she held her arms open as if saying, 'You know you want to hug me.' I ran over to her and threw myself in her arms.

"I've missed you so much, grandma," I whispered. She's my grandmother on my Dad's side.

"Hey little birdy," She smiled. I laughed a little.

"Don't call me that," I told her.

"Why? You are my birdy. You never stop singing," She smiled.

"Yeah? Well guess who came home?" I asked.

"GRANDMA!" Jake exclaimed as he walked in the front door. He just came home from work.

"JACOB!" She exclaimed as she hugged both of us.

"My two grandchildren. The youngest and the oldest." She smiled.

"Amber, are you sure you trust me? Most parents don't trust the biological parents," I heard Sophia say.

"Sophia, Maddi needs a place where she isn't reminded of Robert and Bailey. Not to mention the hell she went through this past year. Plus, it's just for a little bit. Aspen will be there too," Amber replied.

"Amber." Grandma smiled.

"Mary, it's good to see you again." Amber smiled. Sophia just stood there awkwardly so I walked over to her.

"Hey kid," She said.

"Hey. What were you and Amber talking about?" I asked her.

"She wants you to stay with us for a little bit. Help with your...talents," She used the code name.

"Who's this?" Grandma asked.

"Grandma, this is my mother, Sophia Carter," I smiled.

"So you're my granddaughter's mother. It's nice to meet you," She smiled.

"Same here. Amber and I were just saying that Maddi should stay with us for awhile but seeing that there's family in town it can wait," Sophia replied.

"I really appreciate that. Thank you," Grandma told her.

"Of course," Sophia replied.

* * *

When we all sat down I heard the front door open. "HELLO FELLOW JAMESONS!" We heard Adam yell.

"Oh boy," I whispered.

"Hey Madi-oh," Chase's smile dropped when we saw my grandmother.

"Hello," He laughed nervously.

"Who are you three?" She asked them.

"Grandma, no need to get defensive," Jake told her.

"Grandma?" Bree asked.

"Who are you three kids?" Grandma asked them.

"Goodbye!" Adam said.

"Adios!" Bree yelled.

"Good luck, honey," Chase said. I rolled my eyes and closed the door using my molecular kinesis.

"Come here," I told them. They walked back over to us.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, this is my grandma Mary. Grandma these are my friends Adam and Bree," I smiled.

"So who's Chase?" She asked.

"Chase is my uh boyfriend," I replied.

"Boyfriend? You're too young to have a boyfriend. Uh-uh. My little birdy ain't gettin her heart broken again. We don't need no Spencer repeat," She told me.

"God you are just like Grandma Rose. Are you sure you two aren't related?" I mumbled.

"What'd you say girl?" She asked me. Chase pointed to his phone and I nodded.

"Gotta go. Love ya. Bye." I smiled and ran out with Adam, Bree, and Chase.

* * *

"That was your grandmother?" Bree asked as we waited to land in the helicopter. I nodded.

"I just don't know why she came. She missed the funeral so…" I trailed off when we arrived at the facility.

"It's a fire caused by the explosion," Chase told me. I nodded.

"I got this," I told them and ran in the building. I heard Chase follow close behind. I shot ice and water at large flames that licked up the sides of the walls.

"ANYONE IN HERE?" We yelled into a few rooms.

"HELP!" Someone screamed. I ran into a room a few feet away.

"HELP ME! MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled. I shot ice at the wall which put out the flames. The lady put her daughter in Chase's arms and I helped her out.


	2. His Birthday

_(1 Month Later)_

**Chase's POV **

"Madison?" I asked softly as I poked her. She was fast asleep on her desk, her glasses laying in front of her.

"Maddi," I whispered.

"I got this," Luke said. He leaned over and screamed,

"MADISON WAKE UP!" in her ear. She shot up and fell off the chair.

"I freaking hate you, Luke," She snarled and put on her purple plaid glasses. He smirked and leaned back in his chair, falling over.

"Karma's a bitch huh?" Nick laughed. I saw Kaylie giggle a little.

"What Chase?" Maddi asked as she sat down.

"I thought you'd want to visit Bailey and your dad today," I replied. She looked at her phone's date.

"It's his birthday," She whispered. I nodded.

"Who's birthday?" Anna asked us.

"Um, my dad's. Your stepdad, who you never met," She replied.

"Oh. Can I come?" Anna asked. Maddi studied her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you being nice? Are you sure you're Annabella?" Madison asked. I smacked her arm.

"Geez Chase. I'm just joking. Sure Anna, you can come," Madison smiled.

* * *

**Madison's POV **

When we got the cemetery I saw Jake's eyes welled up with tears.

"Is the big bad Jacob Jameson crying?" I teased.

"They were my family. You're not even a Jameson," He replied.

"Ouch." I laughed. We walked over to their graves, an empty plot beside dad for Amber. There's also an empty plot beside Bailey for Brad. I kneeled down in front of dad's headstone.

"I'm back," I laughed.

"Jake came home, finally. Did you know Amber has a daughter? She's here. Her name's Annabella. We came to say Happy Birthday and pay our respects. We lost Bailey so I'm guessing she's with you now. I'm close with the Carter family, my biological family. They're really nice," I smiled. Jake kneeled down next to me along with Anna.

"Hey Dad. I'm home," He wiped his eyes.

"I uh, came with Maddi, Anna, and Chase to say Happy Birthday. We all miss you very much," Jake looked to Chase.

"You were right not to give Chase a hard time. He's a good kid. Perfect for Maddi. They're both nerds." I smacked Jake's arm.

"Okay, okay. They're both 'smart', funny, and nice. I'm gonna go have a little heart-to-heart with Bailey. Happy Birthday." Jake walked over to Bailey's headstone. Anna spoke up.

"I guess you're my step-dad. I've seen pictures of you and Amber. Also you and your kids. You are the perfect father from what I could tell. I wish I could say the same before my dad passed away." I frowned as I heard her talk.

"Anyways, I decided to tag along and say Happy Birthday." She smiled.

Chase sat down next to me. "Hey Dr. Jameson. Happy Birthday. I want to thank you for allowing me to be with Maddi. She may not be your daughter biologically but, she's just like you. She's also my whole world. With everything getting back to normal and everyone winding down, our lives have been easier. We just wish you were here to spend it with us. Amber misses you. Oh and your mother stopped by last month. She's still here," Chase told him, kind of.

"Yeah. And she won't leave," I added. Chase chuckled.

"I guess she wants to make sure we're okay. Just like you would," I smiled.

"Well isn't this nice? A little heart-to-heart with adoptive fathers and sisters. If only it were true. What you said about your life winding down. Oh honey, it's just getting started." We heard the all too familiar voice say. Anna screamed while Chase and I stood up and glared at her.


	3. Can I Kill You Again?

**Madison's POV  
**"How are you alive?" Chase asked her. She laughed.

"You know, for the smartest guy on the planet, you really are stupid. Clones regenerate," She flipped her blonde hair behind her, the streak still grey.

"Although I have to admit, I was very surprised you would actually do that, Madison. But it also hurt like Hell," Bella said. She smirked and looked to Anna.

"At least you don't go by Bella. 'Cause that would be confusing," She said.

"H-how?" Anna stuttered. Bella looked to Jake.

"I have to say, when Amanda told me she had a son, I didn't think he'd be this cute. I likey," Bella smirked as she twirled her hair.

"This is Bella?" Jake asked. We nodded.

"Yeah, she's a clone alright." He nodded. Bella's eyes glowed green.

"She's under the Triton app. RUN!" I yelled to Anna. She bolted and hid in the truck, locking the doors to the blue pickup truck.

Chase and I got in fighting positions, Jake pulling out his gun from his holster.

"A gun isn't gonna stop me. I mean, a dagger didn't." Bella smirked.

"You killed her with a dagger?" Jake asked me.

"Now's not the time, Jacob!" I yelled. Bella lunged at us and Chase and I ducked and somersaulted away. We both jumped back up. I swung at Bella, hitting her in the jaw.

"Give it up, Douglas. You won't get Adam, Bree, and Chase," I said.

"Oh, but Douglas isn't controlling me," Bella smirked.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Kane is. Douglas bolted with Amanda awhile ago," She replied.

"CALL DONALD!" I yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Jake asked as he swung at Bella.

"I have an earpiece, idiot!" I yelled.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Davenport, I suggest you get to the cemetery now. Bella showed up," I told him.

"She's dead. You killed her," He replied.

"Clones regenerate," I said as I kicked Bella's arm. I heard him hang up.

"Dammit!" I hissed as Bella kicked my shin. She went to flip me but I jumped up and hopped on her back. I nodded to Chase who created a force field ball and threw it at her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Yeah. Of course," He replied. Jake kept his gun pointed at the unconscious Bella.

"This is what you fought?" He asked us. We nodded.

"Got a crazier life than you think, huh?" I asked. He nodded.

"And I thought war was bad," He laughed. I bent over in pain.

"Awe. I think I screwed up my knee again," I said. We saw Davenport's car pull up. He ran over to us, taking a glance at Anna hiding in the truck.

"Oh yeah. She's alive. Although the streak is grey. Why?" Davenport asked.

"Our signature. When I killed her it turned grey. Anyways, I need to get my knee checked out and she needs to be locked up," I told him. He nodded and Chase and Jake picked her up and set her in Davenport's trunk.

* * *

"Alright. You pulled a ligament when you jumped on Bella. It will take awhile for your knee to heal even with the bionics and powers," He told me. I put on the black knee brace.

"Okay," I replied and hopped down from the cyber desk. Jake was looking around. He was about to press a button when I froze his hand.

"Don't touch anything," I told him and un-froze is hand.

"Noted," He said as he shook his hand out.

"If you think this is cool you should see our basement," I smiled.

"What?" Chase asked me.

"What do you think I do in my freetime?" I asked.

"Um...I don't know. Play xbox, watch TV, and write fanfiction and stories," He replied.

"That's what pre-bionic Madison did. Follow me," I smiled and walked to my house.

* * *

I opened the door to my closet and typed in a code on a keypad, revealing an elevator.

"Woah," Jake breathed.

"This is amazing," Chase smiled.

"It's exactly like the old lab. I mean, I liked the old lab better so why not rebuild it? Also, check this out," I smirked and we walked in a back hallway that wasn't in the first lab.

"Holding cells," Jake said. I nodded and banged on a door.

"Now I know how you felt," Bella muttered.

"Kalina is in one mansion, Isabella in the other." I smiled.

"Isabella?" Jake questioned.

"Long story," I told him and walked out, locking the hallway.

"So who else knows about this?" Chase asked me.

"Mr. Davenport. Dad had started building it and when he died I took over. Like Jake will with Jameson Consolidated," I smiled.

"Wait what?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"I am not fully a Jameson so it automatically goes to the oldest living child. Then when you die, if I'm alive when you die, I take over because I am partly a Jameson," I explained.

"So even if you were the oldest-"

"It would still go to you," I confirmed.


	4. Screwed Up Knee School Oh Boy

**Madison's POV  
**"MADDI HURRY UP!" Chase yelled from the other side of my door. I stepped out of my capsule in my clothes, only trip on something and fall, banging my knee on the wood floor. I screamed a little and Chase ran in.

"What happened?" He asked as he helped me up.

"I tripped and hit my knee. Holy crap!" I yelled. He an arm around my waist to help me balance.

"Do you want your crutches?" He asked me. I nodded in reply. He leaned me against the dresser and ran to the other side of the huge purple room, grabbed my silver crutches, and ran back and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I smiled as we walked out of my room.

* * *

When we got to school I walked or limped or used my crutches, whatever you call it because I've never had crutches before, to my locker. I opened it up, putting all my weight on my left leg, and grabbed my language arts book.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luke asked as he walked up to me with Nick and Kaylie.

"Let's just say you wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied.

"Ready to get to class, gimpy?" Nick asked me.

"Don't use my own nickname against me," I told him.

"But you are gimpy," He pointed out.

"And you're an idiot," I retorted.

"Oh my god. I'm so hurt," He mocked. I rolled my eyes and walked to class using my crutches.

When I sat down everyone looked at me.

"Oh stop staring. Haven't you ever seen a screwed up knee?" I snapped, causing everyone to turned back around.

"Damn girl. What else did Bella do to you?" Chase whispered.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Okay class. Today we will- Madison, what happened?" Mrs. Dawson asked me. I looked down at my right knee.

"Um, I pulled a ligament in my right knee," I said.

"How?" She asked. I looked to Chase.

"She was playing soccer and tripped," Chase told her.

"Thank you, Miss Jameson," Mrs. Dawson told him. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Anytime, Mrs. Dawson," Chase said. She rolled her eyes and continued explaining what we'd do today.

* * *

When gym class came I had to sit on the bench. "I miss sports," I told Chase.

"Well right now I wish I was you," Leo replied.

"No you don't. My knee is killing me," I whined.

"Still better than getting hit with a ball," He mumbled. I stood up, wincing a little.

"What are you doing? Sit back down," Chase said. He went to push me back down but I leaned to the right, putting all the weight on my bad knee, and he just pushed air.

"I'm playing dodge ball," I said and got on the girl's side.

**Chase's POV **"She's not gonna give up, is she?" Nick asked me.

"Nope. She's Madison and she's stubborn," I laughed. The coach blew the whistle and Maddi threw the first ball.

"I see that knee doesn't stop you!" I yelled out to her. She smirked and said, "Nothing will, Chase!" She threw another ball, hitting Nick with the red, rubber sphere. He walked off the court and sat down on the bleachers.

When it was just Maddi, Luke, Anna, and I left we each had two dodgeballs on our sides. Maddi seemed to be talking to Anna about something. Probably how to hit Luke.

"They're coming up with a game plan, aren't they?" Luke asked.

"You tell me. You've known her longer," I replied.

"But you're dating her," He pointed out.

"Luke 1, Chase 0." I laughed. Coach blew the whistle and Madison chucked the ball hard, hitting Luke in the chest. Anna threw the next ball and threw it towards me, I jumped, just missing the ball.

"Wait until he throws a ball," Maddi whispered to Anna. She nodded and dodged the first ball. Maddi ran, picked it up, and chucked it at me, hitting my leg.

"I told you this knee wouldn't stop me," She smirked and gave me a peck on the lips.

* * *

**Madison's POV **I was in the lab working on an invention when I heard something upstairs break.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen only to see Amber and Grandma Mary arguing. "IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" Amber yelled.

"SHE WAS IN YOUR CUSTODY!" Grandma screamed.

"Maddi was in Rob's custody when she was shot, hit by a car, had amnesia, and kidnapped. When she got back I was living here. I was never informed he had a daughter," Amber snarled.

"My granddaughter is screwed up because of everything that's happened. She has lost her father and her older sister. Now she has a new older sister, her brother's back, and a boyfriend who's keeping secrets," Grandma retorted. I cleared my throat before they could kill someone. They both whipped their heads around to look at me.

"It is my fault my life is how it is. And I wouldn't ask for it any other way," I told them.

"What are you talking about? You're life is hell," Grandma sneered.

"It _was_ hell, when I was constantly beat up and bullied for being a year ahead of my age in school. It was my fault I was shot, hit by a car, had amnesia, kidnapped, and stabbed. It is my fault that my knee is screwed up. It is _my _fault that Bailey is _dead_. DO NOT, blame Amber for anything. Chase isn't hiding anything either," I turned to walk away but quickly turned back to face my grandmother.

"And you're not my grandmother. I'm adopted, remember?" I walked away and went down to my lab.


	5. Then Leave

**Hey guys. I decided to put up an extra chapter.**

**MichiganWriter: Thanks**

**AllAmericanSlurp: This story and the next are already written out. Madison will go back to her old self in story 9. I know the plot is jumpy but I had Spanish midterms, a band trip, a bunch of tests, Girl Scout crap, and band parades these past few months. So sometimes that will happen with my stories. But the next story should start smoothing down.**

* * *

**Madison's POV**

I woke up with my head in my arms. I took in my surrounding and everything from last night came back to me.

I walked into the kitchen to see a few suitcases by the front door.

"Um…"

"You're grandmother is leaving. Jake's trying to stop her," Anna informed me. I nodded and walked to the living room.

"Grandma, just stay," Jake pleaded.

"Jacob, you're sister doesn't want me here. I mean, she even said I wasn't her grandmother," Mary replied.

"She was in a bad mood. She just blurts stuff out without thinking when she's mad," He defended.

"She is just like your father. I'm surprised she's even adopted," Grandma told him.

"Maddi has been through hell. She needs as many people in her life as possible. You leaving won't help her. Just stay, please," Jake begged.

"Actually, the less the better. My life has gotten more dangerous. I might move in with the Davenports," I finally said.

"What?" Jake and Grandma asked in sync. I walked over to my grandmother.

"Grandma, my life gets more dangerous by the second. I can't let you get hurt. I have lost too many people. And Jake, I can't risk him. I think it's best if you leave, go back to Georgia, and stay safe where our enemies can't find you," I explained.

"So you want me to leave. Fine. I'll be back when someone else dies."

She started walking out when I yelled, "SEE YOU SOON!"

Jake turned to look at me. "Don't say anything," I told him and walked upstairs. I started packing and when I was finished I walked across the street.

* * *

"Hey Maddi," Chase said without looking up. I dropped a duffel bag, causing him to look up.

"You're not bolting again, are you?" He asked me. I laughed a little.

"No. I'm moving in. I need to keep them safe. We can transfer Bella and Kalina to Facility X and stay here, in peace." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Davenport said as he took a sip of coffee. The front door opened, causing all of us to see who walked inside.

"Um...hi," I said.

"Are you always here, girl? Do you have a life?" Rose asked me. I adjusted my maroon beanie on my head nervously.

"I'm actually moving in," I replied.

"Chase, did you propose?" Rose asked.

"It'll take a lot of guts to live with her," He mumbled. I smacked his arm.

After I put stuff in my 'room' and put the clothes in capsule I walked back to the living room only to see Rose pinching Leo's cheeks. I burst out laughing along with Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Madison, why are you here?" Adam asked me.

"I'm moving in." I smiled.

"Seriously?" Bree asked me.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Why are you moving in?" Rose asked me.

"Um...family issues," I lied. Okay, not really. Just a little.

"So why bring it upon my family?" _Damn, she's protective!_

"Because Maddi is family. Plus, her sister just died. Go easy on her," Tasha said.

"Your sister passed away? How?" Rose asked me. _Great. She's on a touchy topic._

"She was, uh, she was shot and killed after the Macy's holiday parade in Universal. Jake and I have an idea who did it but we're letting the FBI handle it," I explained.

We are. We can't get involved. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Now Tasha, what's for dinner?" Rose asked, pushing me aside. I stumble and fell into Chase's arms. I walked down to the Lab and went through Bailey's file. I looked at all of her pictures of us that Dad put on her file.

"I miss her too, you know," Bree told me.

"We all do," I whispered as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Okay! So I have nachos, cheese, soda, and a plate. LET THE NACHO VOLCANO BEGIN!" Adam shouted as he walked in the Lab. He stopped when he saw us.

"Oh. Sorry, Madison," He said as his smile fell. I closed out her file and looked to Adam.

"Let's build that nacho volcano. I need to get my mind off of things," I smiled. A grin spread across his face as we started to build it.

Half an hour later we finished. Adam got out a button.

"No need. I got this," I smirked. I held my hand over the opening of the volcano, closed my icy blue eyes, and focused. When I felt heat I moved my hand away and opened my eyes. I watched the yellow cheese move down the sides of the nachos. Adam and I highfived and snacked on the volcano.

"This is great. I love it when you live here." Adam smiled. I laughed a little.

"Yeah. That sentence didn't sound weird at all," I said sarcastically.

"I guess I've bolted so many times that, this is practically my home," I replied. He nodded.

"Well, at least we're spending it together. You, me, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha, Mr. Davenport. Like when you first moved here," Adam said. I thought back to when I got in the truck with Bailey and my dad.

Bailey was teasing me about crushes.

"You okay, Madison?" I heard Adam ask.

"Yeah," I lied, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down. My head hurts a little and my knee is killing me," I told Adam and walked in the elevator.

* * *

_It made my ears ring from the bionic hearing, causing me to fall to the ground in pain. I looked to my left to see Bailey clutching her chest with a bloody hand._

"_Bailey? BAILEY?" I yelled as I crawled over to her._

"_Maddi," She whispered._

"_Stay with me. Come on. If I survived this so can you," I told her with tears streaming down my face, ruining my makeup from the band performance. Nick and Luke ran over, sliding as they landed on the ground._

"_Come on Bailey. We know you can make it," Luke told her. She looked at the three of us._

"_Tell Brad and everyone else I love them," She whispered as she clutched my hand. I shook my head._

"_You are not going to die. I won't let you," I shook my head._

"_I need you," I cried._

"_Jake's back. He came home finally. I forgot to tell you. You need to live in order to see our older brother. Live for Alli and Brad. In dad's memory. Please Bails," I begged._

_I watched as she closed her eyes, taking her last breath._

* * *

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

* * *

_People came rushing over, trying to pull me away._

"_NO! BAILEY!" I screamed. Mr. Nista and Mrs. Fox came running next to me._

"_Madison, she's gone," Mrs. Fox told me._

"_NO!" I screamed as I held out my arm, pushing them back._

"_Maddi-" I cut Nick off. I shook Bailey then started CPR._

"_Maddi, she's gone," Luke told me._

"_No. She can't be. I can't lose anyone else," I whispered. Kaylie walked over to me, pulling me up._

"_Madison, she's in a better place now," Kaylie told me.'_

* * *

My eyes flew back open, tears stinging from the memory that happened less than a month ago.

"Madison!" Tasha and Mr. Davenport rushed over to my side, comforting me as I sobbed.

"Sh. It's okay," Tasha whispered as she rubbed my back.


	6. The Party

**Madison's POV**

I woke up in my capsule. I stepped out, closing the capsule door behind me, and walked into a back room that only Davenport and I know about. I closed the steel door and walked over to the metal table holding a wooden box. I pushed off the lid to reveal a purple bow and sheath of arrows, a purple hood, and a purple leather outfit. I picked up the bow, getting used to the feeling of the weight. I slung the sheath over my shoulder and walked up to the target. I aimed for a bullseye, let the arrow fly, and watched the purple arrow tip wedge itself into the little red circle, 50 feet away.

I smiled at my skill that I haven't used since New York.

* * *

"_You need self defense if you want to survive New York," Miranda told me as she wiped the table. _

"_Miranda, I can survive. I have plenty of fighting skills," I laughed._

"_I take an archery class. I have no idea what it has to do with self defense but I want you to take it with me. What do you say?" She asked. I looked up at her and smiled. _

"_I'm in."_

* * *

I shot the whole sheath of arrows, all making it into the bullseye or just on the rim. I heard the door open and saw Mr. Davenport walk in.

"I see you've taken on a new hobby," He said as he ran his finger along an arrow.

"I learned in New York," I replied and let the arrow fly into the bullseye.

"By who? Oliver Queen?" He joked.

"I took a class with a friend of mine who I worked with," I replied. My phone went off. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Aspen," I said.

"Hey Maddi. Are you free tomorrow night?" He asked me.

"Tomorrow is Friday so...yes," I replied.

"Good. I'm throwing a party and I want you to come," He told me. I could practically see him smile.

"Does Sophia and John know?" I asked.

"No," He replied so quick I could barely hear it.

"Fine. I'll come but when you get caught I'm selling you out," I told him.

"Deal," He said and hung up.

* * *

When I arrived at the Carter House the music was blasted to the highest volume, beer bottles were already scattered around the yard and house, and there were too many cars to count lined up along the front yard. Stepping around a couple too busy sucking face, I walked in the average sized house.

"ASPEN CARTER! GET YOUR ASS TO THE FRONT DOOR!" I yelled. I heard someone run downstairs. His face was relieved when he saw it was only me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him.

"That I needed to throw a party," He replied, slurring his words.

"You're drunk," I said. I slapped him across the face.

"You are throwing everyone out. Now," I said sternly.

"Damn man. You've got yourself a hot girlfriend." A football player smirked.

"Hey jock. News flash: My name is Madison Carter. I'm his sister," I snarled.

"Oh. Sorry. But you're still hot as hell," He smirked. I punched him the face, getting his nose. I heard a crack and saw blood rush out of his nose.

"I'm leaving," I told Aspen and walked out, leaving a trail of ice behind me, lots of wind, and the lights flickering from my anger.

* * *

When I woke up I got ready and skateboarded to school. As I passed the Carter House I saw kids' cars still there. I wonder who Aspen screwed. When I walked inside the school everyone looked to me.

"Hey is that Aspen's little sister?" A girl asked.

"I heard she punched Dean Nixon in the nose," Another girl whispered.

"Wait. Nixon?" I asked. They both nodded.

"His dad owns a diner in New York. After they released a few employees business started to boom," A guy explained.

"Oh no. Nixon is gonna kill me," I whispered.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I worked at Nixon's Diner when I was in New York City," I replied.

"Wait. You were Madison Parker?" I heard someone ask me. I whipped my head around, greeted by the site of Dean Nixon.

"You know who I am? Was?" I quickly corrected. He nodded.

"My father could never stop talking about you. You were hardworking, nice to all customers, and had an interesting background story. I also heard you're dating Chase Davenport," He smirked.

"So Nixon knew I wasn't who I said I was?" I asked Dean. He nodded.

"I'm also sorry about last night. I was drunk and had no idea that you're Aspen's little sister. If he remembers that I hit on you, he's gonna kill me," Dean laughed.

"Aspen isn't that bad," I replied.

"NIXON!" I heard Aspen shout.

"He might freeze me," Dean whispered.

"You know?" I whispered.

"Well duh. I was with Aspen when he discovered his abilities," He told me.

"Why would you hit on my sister?" Aspen asked him. Aspen swung at him but I caught Aspen's hand and squeezed it, causing him to wince in pain and start falling to the ground.

"You both were drunk and I'm pretty sure you don't want John and Sophia to know you threw a party," I told my older brother.

I saw someone walk in the school, causing me to look up.


	7. Leave Him Alone

**Aspen's POV**

Maddi was crushing my hand. Then someone walked in and grabbed her arm, yanking her away from me.

"What the hell, Mads?" Jake yelled. Jake looked over to me and Dean.

"What is going on? And don't lie. I will know," Jake said.

"Dean was hitting on Madison last night," I told him.

"I was drunk!" Dean defended.

"Underage drinking will not be tolerated around my sister," Jake then looked to me.

"And don't throw another party like that again. Let's go, Maddi. Mr. Davenport needs you." Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the school.

Everyone was crowding around us as whispers arose in the hallway.

"Keep moving, squat mugs!" Perry shouted. She pointed to Dean and I.

"You two! My office! NOW!" She roared. We nodded and scurried to her office.

* * *

**Madison's POV**

I walked in the lab and suited up for the mission.

"Okay. An explosion went off in on of my facilities. I need you four to rescue everyone," Davenport told us.

"Copy that," I said. We ran out to the helicopter and got in.

"So," Bree nodded, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Chase replied. When we finally landed I ran in the building as I called out, hoping no one was still in here.

"Mission complete," I sighed as I sat down in the chair, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"Great job guys. Oh and Madison, great job using your powers to stop the doorway from collapsing," Mr. Davenport gave me a smile and got a nod in return.


	8. She's Escaped

**Friday will be the last update of Clarity as it's only 9 or 10 chapters which are pretty short. Instead of a one week gap between stories it will be a 2-4 week gap depending on the website. Wattpad's updates will probably be faster since I have as many stories on there. My Flash and Arrow fanfic on Wattpad will come when this series is finished. Book 9 is being written and I did a double, adittional update yesterday. Here's chapter...something.**

* * *

**Madison's POV**

I heard something break in the cell.

"Bella?" I called out as I walked in the hallway. I heard footsteps, someone was running. I chased after the sound, only to come to a dead end in the hallway.

"She escaped. How?" I whispered.

"BREE NO!" I heard Davenport yell.

"You have no idea what you've done," Davenport told her.

"I know exactly what I've done," She told him. I heard her walk out of the lab.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran in the main room of the lab.

"Bree just smashed her chip," Adam replied.

"No," I whispered.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Because she wanted her freedom. I guess she got it now and she's not bionic anymore," Chase told me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Maybe I can-" Davenport cut me off.

"No. It was her choice, she's no longer apart of the team," He told me and walked out of the lab. I turned to Chase with a worried look in my eyes.

"Madison, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's Bella. She's gone," I told him.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"When?"

"I-I have no idea. I heard something and went to check on me only to find the cell empty. You don't think she'd hurt them, do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Krane would target us first. There's not a good chance that she would go after your families," He replied.

* * *

_(A Few Weeks Later)_

Bree's chip is fixed and Douglas is living with us.

"So Madison, how has life been?" I heard someone ask. I jumped a little and whipped my head around to see Douglas.

"You can't scare me like that, idiot," I snarled then sighed.

"I'm working on a present for Anna's birthday," I replied.

"What is it?" He questioned as he picked it up. I snatched it from his hands.

"A high-tech water gun for her and Jake." I put it back on the table when Bree sped in, using her bionics, squealing.

"Guess who has a new boyfriend?" She asked us happily.

"Chase?" I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"ME!" She squealed.

"I'm breaking someone's knee caps," Douglas sneered.

I just stared at him and said, "Are you sure you're not my dad?"

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked Bree.

"Yeah. About that." She bit her lip.

"Bree," I said in a warning voice.

"It's Aspen." She looked to the ground.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Who's Aspen?" Douglas asked us.

"My brother."

"Your biological brother," Bree corrected.

"Not helping, Bree. Why would you date him?" I asked her.

"He's cute, sweet, smart-" I cut her off.

"No. Just, no. Ew! Aspen? Couldn't you have picked Jake or something?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I really don't see the big deal. At least it wasn't Dean," She replied.

"Shit! Dean Nixon. I need to call him." I grabbed my phone and raced upstairs.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Dean?" I asked.

"Hey Maddi" I could practically see him smile. I saw a pair of boots in front of me so I looked up. My mouth dropped open when I saw her.

"Hello? Madison?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm gonna have to call you back." Before he could say anything else I hung up.

"Maddi?" She asked.

"Why are you here? You escaped," I told Bella.

"Krane was controlling me. I've been under the Triton app since I've met you," She took a step forward so I backed up. She frowned when she saw me shift my weight to my left leg.

"Did I do that to you?" She pointed to my right knee.

"Sorta. I had to jump on your back which caused me to tear a ligament. Why did you come here?"

"I didn't know where else to go. Douglas and Amanda are here so-" I cut her off.

"Bella, Amanda isn't here. I have no idea where she is," I told her.

"Madison who are you talking to?" I heard Dougla ask. I heard the rubber sole of his boots squeak with his abrupt stop.

"Isabella?"

"Douglas," She breathed.

"Why? How? Maddi killed you," He said.

"Well thank for reminding me," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Clones regenerate," I could see the softness in her icy blue eyes.

"You aren't under the Triton App," I whispered. She nodded.

"Madison, I have the same personality as you. I would never hurt anyone." She gave me a small smile.

"And you want to live here?" Douglas asked her. She nodded.

"Bella, I have serious trust issues. I still don't trust Douglas," I informed her.

"HEY!" Douglas shouted. I shrugged.

"What is with all of the yelling?" Mr. Davenport asked. He hid behind Douglas.

"Oh relax. I won't hurt you," Bella told Davenport. Bella walked closer to Douglas.

"Izzie, how are you not with Krane?" Douglas asked her.

"He let me go. Disabled the Triton App. You can even check to make sure," Bella looked over to me.

"I have been wanting to actually meet you for years. When I'm not under the Triton App." She shrugged.

"What do you mean 'years'?" I questioned.

"When I was 4, Douglas told me about you. I always wondered what you were like. Your personality," Bella explained.

I nodded but said nothing. She was under the triton app the whole time. Her personality is the same that mine was. I've changed, a lot. I have a mask, I don't show my true self. Because no one would want to be with her. Let alone know her.

"Madison?" Douglas asked.

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tasha asked me. I didn't even know she was here.

"Um, I'm not hungry. It doesn't matter. I'll be in the lab, training," I told them and stepped in the elevator.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"That was weird," Douglas said as we watched Maddi walk in the elevator.

"Not really. Not for Madison. She's just...unpredictable," I replied.

"Uh-huh," Bella agreed.

"So, where is Bella gonna stay?" Bree asked Mr. Davenport.

"Um, she can stay with me until we build a capsule," Douglas volunteered.

"What about a guest room?" Adam suggested.

"I'm fine with that," Bella smiled.

"I don't really trust her," Davenport told us.

"Uncle Donald," Bella began.

"I have the same personality Madison used to have. I was under the Triton App the whole time you've known me. Plus, it's the least you can do since you left me in Douglas's care 12 years ago," Bella told him. We all stared at him.

"You three were actual kids. She's a clone!" Davenport defended.

"You still could've taken me with you," Bella mumbled. Adam and Leo tried their best to stifle a laughed but failed, epicly. We heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it," Leo yelled and ran to the front door.

"Jake. What brings you here?" Leo asked.

"Is Madison here?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Amber. She's in the hospital," He told us. Bella ran down to the lab to get Maddi while Leo let Jake in.

"How? What happened?" Tasha asked Jake.

"She was coming back from grocery shopping when a drunk driver sideswiped her. She hit a tree and they-" He stopped talking because tears were flowing.

"Jake?" Madison asked as she walked in. Jake stood up and hugged her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why is he crying?" Madison asked us.

"Jake, what happened?" Madison asked.

"Amber, she's in the hospital. She was in a car accident and they're not sure if she'll make it," He told his younger sister. Bella gasped in sync with Madison

. "We need to go to the hospital. I can't lose her. Where's Anna?"

"Anna's with her. She's in surgery now." Madison nodded.

"Bella, Chase, let's go," Maddi ordered.

"Me? Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, you're basically me and I also don't want them killing you," She replied as she eyes us. Bella nodded. Maddi and Bella grabbed their jackets and raced out the door.

* * *

****Madison's POV** **

We ran in the main hospital doors and ran to the front desk.

"Amber Rose Jameson," Jake said.

"Relation?" The lady asked.

"Step-kids," I told her. She nodded and handed us visitor passes.

"Floor 5 room 531," She informed us. We nodded and got in the elevator.

"God I hate this place," I mumbled.

"You've hospitalized way too many times, Madison," Bella told me.

"Unfortunately, yes," I replied.

When we walked in the room we saw Anna. "How is she?" Jake asked.

"Why is Bella here?" Anna asked as she backed up.

"Relax. She's not under the Triton App. She has my old personality. Now how is she doing?" I asked. I looked to Amber.

"No," I whispered.

"What is it?" Bella asked me.

"She's on Life Support. She may not make it," I told her, tears streaming down my face.


	9. Goodbye

_(1 Month Later)_

**Madison's POV **

Amber's dead, Jake and Anna are heartbroken, Adam, Bree, and Chase are fine, Douglas and Bella are still here, and I have no idea what to do. I know one thing but it's not very smart. I sat on the couch in my old room at the Jameson Mansion as I stared at the wall.

"Maddi?" Anna asked.

"I feel like this a hobby," I laughed a little.

"Whenever someone dies I stare at this wall. For so long I thought...I thought I would have Amber forever. I guess I was wrong," I told her. She sat next to me on the bed and hugged me.

"She was my mom too. You may have known her longer but, she loved both of us equally. Jake's in Rob's and Amber's old room. He's staring at pictures of the whole family," Anna told me.

"Can just be alone for a little bit?" I asked her. She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Chase's POV  
**"Grenade 3 o'clock," Davenport told me. I threw up my forcefield as watched as the blue electricity absorbed the red ball.

"Great job, Chase," Davenport complimented. I nodded and took a sip from my water bottle.

"Bree, you're up," Mr. Davenport said. She was texting someone and didn't hear him.

"Bree," He tried again. Still looking at the phone. With my magnetism app I took the phone out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Training. Focus," I said. She groaned and walked up to the mat. She's sparring Adam.

* * *

I was in the lab helping Mr. Davenport with an invention when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Chase? Is that you?" I heard Anna ask.

"Anna?"

"Chase there's a problem," She told me. She sounds rworried.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Maddi over there?"

"No," I replied.

"She's missing. She's not in our lab, or her room, or anywhere in the mansion. I called her phone but it's shut off," She explained.

"Anna, what are you saying?" I asked. Mr. Davenport looked up and gave me a confused look. I just shrugged.

"Madison's missing."

* * *

**Let me guess. Y'all are mad at me for making this story so damn short and such short chapter. Well I was almost done with this story when my laptop got taken away. The next Story name is a surprise and will come in about one to two weeks. THE SUSPENSE! Okay, not as much suspense as 'ALBS' and I know this was a sucky story like 'Beating Heart' but the next story will be mostly in Chase's POV. MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil **


End file.
